Dusk the Kid
by reighard.jess
Summary: This is about Dusk the Kid's life at the DWMA as Ruby Slayer. She is Kid's little sis and has to hide the fact that she is from Kid and everyone at the DWMA. Their will be brother and sister bonding.
1. Ruby Slayer

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything Soul Eater except my OC and the plot.**

Chapter 1: Ruby Slayer

In the DWMA there was a girl wearing a black shirt and skirt in a classroom. She wore black gloves and a bit of arm armor too. Her outfit had crosses on it, and her boots were black with a cross. Her hair was blood red. The only girly thing she wore in her hair was a black flower. She sat in the classroom with her head on the table alone. No one else was in the room except for a man with a white lab coat and a screw in his head. He was talking about dissecting some type of creature that was going extinct. The girl just kept her head down and played with her pencil. The man looked at her and said.

"Ruby were you even listening to me!"

The girl lifted her head off the table and said. "Yes professor Stein sir."

"Oh really." Stein said with a smile. "Then tell me what I was just talking about."

"Ummm, well you talked about dissecting something." Ruby replied.

"What else." Stein said.

"That's all I heard sir." Ruby said.

"Oh Ruby" Stein put his hand on his forehead. "Somedays I don't get how you are a three star meister."

"Well because I'm good at what I do." She replied back.

His hand then went to the screw and he started to turn it. "You're right on that part."

"So any missions for me yet Stein." Ruby asked.

Stein stood up and went to his desk to check, then he shook his head. "Sorry Ruby, Lord Death has nothing for you today."

Ruby stood up and slammed her hands into the desk. "WHAT! BUT STEIN, LORD DEATH ALWAYS HAS WORK FOR ME!"

"I know that, but today he doesn't so you're stuck with me." He replied.

Ruby sat back down into her chair with a disappointed face. "Man I was ready to take on anything today."

"Well you're job today is to actually be in class and work for once." Stein replied.

"Yes professor." Ruby replied.

"Alright let's get started." He said.

Hours of hard long work passed as Stein taught Ruby. Ruby made sure to write everything down and did her best. Then a few minutes before class was over and she could leave for home, Stein stopped teaching.

"Um Stein sir." Ruby asked. "Are we done with today's lesson?"

"Yes we are." He replied back.

Ruby smiled and started to pack up her stuff when Stein interrupted her.

"Ruby I have something to tell you."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What is it professor?" she asked.

"We are getting some students in here, ten I believe." Stein said. "They'll be in class tomorrow, and will be working with you a lot from now on. "Lord Death assigned them to your class."

Ruby's eyes lit up "Really, I can't wait to meet them!" She replied. "But first, who will be joining my class?"

"Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Crona and Ragnarok" He said with a smile.

Ruby turned as pale as a ghost as she heard all of the names of her new classmates. Then the bell rang, Ruby quickly grabbed all of her stuff and ran out of the room. She hurried out of the Academy and ran down the long stairs. She kept thinking to herself while leaving.

"Why, oh why does it have to be them. Is Lord Death trying to kill me or something." Then she screamed out loud "I AM SO NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!

**Just please write a review so I know that some people like this. **


	2. The Next Day

**I hope you enjoy chapter two! :)**

Chapter 2: The next day

Ruby ran with her red cloak on to the DWMA. She ran up the stairs so fast that she almost knocked someone off their feet.

"Hey watch it." The person said.

Ruby turned back and said. "Sorry about that"

"Yeah you should be" the person said.

Ruby started to run back up the stairs and made it to the top. She ran into the DWMA and got to class with ten minutes to spare. She wiped the sweat from her face and then Stein walked in.

"Ah Ruby you're here early" he said. "Are you excited to see your new classmates."

"Not really" Ruby said.

"Oh you aren't, that's sad" Stein said.

"Oh Stein." Ruby said. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. Then she pulled out her notes and got ready for class. Then the door opened and a group of people walked. Ruby immediately pulled the hood of the cloak over her head. None of her was visible now. A girl with blonde pigtails stepped in front of the group and asked.

"Hello professor Stein are we late?"

"Not at all Maka, you guys are on time." Stein said.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were going to be late." Maka said. "Because somebody didn't want to ask where the classroom was." She looked at Black Star.

"Hey, the main thing is we found it right." Black Star said.

"It wasn't cool that we kept going in circles for awhile." A boy with white hair.

"Well the amazing Black Star was having trouble finding this room." Black Star said.

"Please, Soul give him a break." Said a girl with long black hair. "He was only trying to help."

"Okay, Tsubaki I'll give him a break this one time" Soul said with a smile.

"Thank you Soul" Tsubaki said.

"Yahoo I'm not in trouble!" Black Star screamed.

"Now that this is all worked out how about we get working" A boy with black hair with white strips on one side said.

"Yay work!" A girl with a cowgirl hat said.

"Patty, work isn't fun" Said a girl with the same hat. She looked older than the other girl named Patty.

"Okay big sis" Patty said.

"Now Liz, Patty we need to stop talking and start working" The striped hair boy said.

"Okay Kid" Said Liz.

"Kay" Said Patty.

"Now if you guys are all done talking please take a seat." Stein said.

"Yes professor." They all replied. They all went over to a desk and sat down. None of them were near Ruby.

"Alright then let's get to wo.." Stein said before someone walked into the room.

"Um hello, am I late?" The boy with a dress on asked. The morning bell rang really loud.

"Your fine Crona." Stein said.

"Oh that's good." Crona said nervously.

"Why don't you sit next to Maka in the front row." Stein said.

"Okay Crona said. He walked up to the front row and took a seat next to Maka. He was directly in front of Ruby who was in the back row of desks. Ruby thought to herself.

"Has anyone noticed me yet."

Class started with Stein describing how to be a death scythe and a three star meister. Ruby as usual took notes, even though she knows everything about being a three star meister. This went on for hours and hours. Ruby kept feeling like Crona's weapon partner Ragnarok was watching her the whole class. Finally Ragnarok fully appeared off of Crona and said.

"Okay, I get how to be a death scythe. Now how about we deal with this other problem." He said as he pointed at Ruby. Everyone turned the way his hand was and saw the cloaked figure(Ruby).

"Hey how did you get in here?" Soul asked. "Sneaking into places isn't cool ya know."

"Yeah, and only the amazing Black Star is allowed to sneak into places." Black Star added in.

"First why don't you take off that cloak, so we can see who were dealing with." Kid said. Ruby did not move at all.

"I'll get it off of this person!" Black Star said as he ran at Ruby. "Take it off!" He grabbed at the cloak but missed. He did this many more times and was never close too even touching the cloak. "GRRR, HOLD STILL! He screamed. "Soul, Kid, Crona help me get this off of this person"

"Right" Kid and Soul said as they joined in and tried to grab the cloak.

"I don't know if I can deal with this, but okay" Crona said as he tried to help. All four of the guys looked like idiots as they tried to rip off the cloak. After five minutes of the same routine Ruby was officially ticked off.

"WILL YOU DUM ASS IDIOTS JUST STOP NOW!" She screamed. "YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" They all stopped and stared at her.

"It's a girl?" Black Star said confused. Ruby ripped off her cloak and threw it into the air.

"Of course I am a girl." She said. "Do I look like a boy to you?"

"Um, yes." Black Star said as a joke.

"Black Star don't be rude." Tsubaki pleaded. Maka then walked up to Black Star and Maka chopped him in the head.

"Sorry about Black Star he can be a little big headed sometimes." Maka said. Black Star was lying on the floor bleeding because of the chop.

"Ha ha funny!" Patty said as she pointed at Black Star.

"Maka you didn't have to use the chop on him" Liz said.

"Well he was annoying me too." Maka replied back. Stein walked up to ruby and slapped her on the face. Everyone's face was shocked.

"I told you no cussing in my class." Stein said. Ruby stood there holding her face in shock, then finally said.

"Well I'm sorry that I did." Stein put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"You should know better than this." He said. Ruby then made a pissed face and yelled at Stein.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID THAT I'M SORRY!"

"Nevermind that right now, how about you introduce yourself to your new classmates." Stein said.

"Yeah, who are you?" The gang asked.

"I didn't say yet?" Ruby asked.

"No you didn't" Everyone said.

"Oops, i'm sorry about that." Ruby said while blushing. "I'm Ruby Slayer. I'm fourteen years old and i'm five year three star meister.

"What!?" The gang said shocked.

"Yep it's all true" Stein said.

"But that means you've been here since you were 9 years old." Death the Kid said.

"Yep." Ruby said.

"And that means you've been a three star meister since you started here at the DWMA." Maka said.

"Correct." Ruby said.

"But that's impossible, no one can become a three star meister that fast" Maka said.

"Well that rule didn't apply to me some how." Ruby said.

"What a minute." Black Star cut in. " That means you're more powerful than me."

"Um, I guess so Black Star." Ruby said. The bell ringed and class was over.

"Well I better go, bye!" Ruby said as she grabbed all of her stuff and ran out of the room.

"Um bye?" Black Star said confused.

"She's very different" Maka said.

"Yeah, but in a cool way I guess." Soul said.

"She was different sis." Patty said.

"In a good way different, Patty." Liz said.

"I don't know if i'll be able to deal with her." Crona said.

"I certainly agree" Said Ragnarok.

"I like her a bit" Tsubaki said with a smile.

Death the Kid stood as still as a statue.

"Are you okay Kid." Liz asked.

"She was perfectly symmetrical what a beauty" Kid said. His eyes lit up like a christmas tree.

"But kid she was wearing a flower on only one si.." Patty said before Liza held her mouth shut.

"Nope she was fully symmetrical, right guys." Liz said.

"Yep" Everyone said as they shook their heads in agreement.

"Well we better get going now professor Stein" Maka said.

"Us too Stein sir." Everyone else said except Kid who was still in shock of Ruby's symmetry.

"Alright class dismissed, see ya all tomorrow." Stein said.

"Okay, bye" Everyone said except Kid. Maka and Soul left first followed by Black and Tsubaki. Next were Crona and Ragnarok and last were Liz and Patty as they dragged Kid out of class.

"Perfect symmetry" Kid kept mumbling the whole trip home.

"Just shut up Kid!" Liz screamed.

"Yeah, be quiet!" Patty giggled.

In the Death Room at the DWMA Lord Death and Stein were talking.

"So they met Ruby now." Lord Death said.

"Yes, she didn't really handle seeing them that well." Stein said.

"I've been thing Stein, I believe it's time to tell Kid and all of them the truth about Ruby." Lord Death said.

"I agree sir, we need to stop hiding her secrets from the world." Stein said.

"I know she'll be really mad at me, but this charade has gone on too long." Lord Death said.

"Eight years too long sir." Stein said.

"Yep, so will tell them tomorrow after school, make sure Ruby is there as well Stein." Lord Death said.

"Yes sir." Stein said.

Then Lord Death thought to himself. "Oh please don't hate me Ruby, but he needs to know, your brother needs to know about you now. He needs to know that his little sis never died and who her old weapon partners were. I'm sorry, but I have to tell, it may save us all from the new madness."

**There's chapter two now. Please don't hate me for any grammar errors and stuff like that. I really still want to know if you enjoyed it. So please post a review for this. I feel like no one really likes this story. **


	3. Ruby's Secret Part 1

Chapter 3: Ruby's Secret Part 1

**Here's chapter three! :)**

The next day in class Black Star was making a big raucous.

"Yahoo!" He screamed as he ran around the room jumping over desks and chairs. Then he stopped running and jumped onto Ruby's desks.

"Hello there would you like my autograph." He said with a smile as he held out his autograph to Ruby.

"NO!" Ruby screamed as she kicked Black Star off the desk and into the wall. He recovered quickly and ran to Tsubaki and started to spin her in the air at a fast speed.

"Black Star, please stop this!" Tsubaki pleaded. "I'm getting dizzy!"

"Okay." Black Star said as he let go of her. Poor Tsubaki flew straight into the wall and then fell down to the ground with a thud. She was knocked out cold.

"Tsubaki!" Maka screamed as she ran to her.

Soul did a facepalm and said. "Not cool Black Star, not cool at all."

Patty kept clapping her hands and laughing.

Liz sat with her sister and was trying to ignore Black Star and the others.

Kid was too busy trying to write his name on a sheet of paper.

"Come on almost there." He kept saying as he tried to write the letter K. Then right before it was finished he screwed it up.

"Damnit!" He screamed as he grabbed his eraser and started to erase the K. As he was erasing he accidently ripped the paper in a non symmetrical way.

"NOOO!" He screamed as blood came out of his mouth and he passed out onto the floor. Crona hid behind his desk and kept repeating the same words over again and again.

"I can't deal with this. I can't deal with this."

Ruby now sat on her desk watching Maka try to Maka chop Black Star. Shee smiled as they ran around the room like little kids. Tsubaki finally regained conscious and went back to her seat.

Stein walked back into class a few moments later to see Black Star on the floor bleeding and Maka standing above him with a book.

"Let me guess the Maka chop" Stein said.

"Yep." Replied Black Star with his thumb up in the air.

"He knocked out Tsubaki by throwing her at a wall." Maka said.

"It's okay Maka, i'm fine now." Tsubaki said with a faint smile.

"Again Maka you went too far" Liz said.

"Yeah, too far" Patty laughed.

Soul walked over to Maka and dragged her back to her seat away from Black Star.

Tsubaki walked up to Black Star and carried him back to his seat as well.

Then Liz and Patty tried to wake up Kid who was laying on the floor still dead to the world.

"Well it seems that I can't trust any of you guys alone." Stein said with a sigh.

"Yep you can't trust any of them" Ruby said.

"I also meant you too Ruby" Stein replied back.

"Oh" Ruby said disappointed. "Okay."

The bell rang for the end of class. Black Star immediately recovered after hearing the bell go off.

"YAHOO!" He screamed. "TIME TO GO HOME!" He started to run towards the door before Stein grabbed him by his back collar of his outfit.

"You can't leave yet Black Star." Stein said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Lord Death wants to see you today, he's in the death room right now." Stein said. "As a matter of fact he wants to see all of you."

Kid sat back up and said. "Why would my father want to see us all?"

"He has something important that he needs to tell you all, especially you Kid."

"Why especially me?" Kid asked.

"W.. Why don't we find out." Crona said very nervously.

"Okay, let's go find out." Kid said. Then everyone except for Ruby and Stein left for the death room. When they were very far away Ruby walked up to Stein and asked.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's gone on for too long Ruby or should I say Dusk." Stein said with a smile.

"I haven't heard my real name in quite some time professor Stein." She said with a smile on her face.

"The youngest child of Lord Death, and Kid's younger sister." Stein said.

"Yep, that's me." She said.

"Well you better head down there with everyone else, your father wants you there too." Stein said.

"Alright professor" She said as she ran out of the room, and headed for the death room.

She caught up with everyone as they were walking down the guillotine hall to the death room.

"Hey Ruby, what took you so long?" Black Star asked.

"I just wanted to ask Stein a question about something." Ruby replied back.

"What question did you ask him Ruby?" Black Star asked.

"None of your business Black Star." Ruby snapped back.

"Oh." Black snickered. "Did I hit a pressure point." He poked her right in the middle of her forehead.

"Why I oughta." Ruby said as she ran at Black Star, but was held back by Death the Kid and Soul who were holding her arms.

"Woah Ruby don't turn uncool now okay." Soul said.

"My father might see you doing this and that might get all of us in trouble." Kid said.

Black Star stood there and laughed. "HAHAHAHA! You can't do anything to me Ruby while were here!"

"Shut up Black Star!" Maka yelled.

"Please no yelling or fighting" Crona said as he moved far away from them.

"You guys you're scaring poor Crona" Liz said.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Patty encouraged.

"YOUR NOT HELPING WITH THIS PROBLEM PATTY!" Liz screamed at Patty.

"Okay sorry sis" Patty said.

"Guys please stop fighting" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Fine" Ruby and Black Star said at the same time. Then Soul and Kid let go of Ruby and she walked up to Black Star and held out her hand.

"Truce." She said.

"Sure why not." Black Star said. Then they shook hands.

"Wow that was entertaining." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Lord Death standing in the death room watching them.

"Father!" Kid said.

"Lord Death sir!" Ruby said.

"Hi ya kiddies nice to see ya all!" Lord Death said. "Please come on in." They all walked in and stood next to the mirror.

"So father, why are we here?" Kid asked.

"Because we need to tell you something." Lord Death replied.

"We? Who else is here to tell?" Maka asked.

"Ruby of course." Lord Death said. Everyone turned to face Ruby.

"Um yeah." She said nervously.

Lord Death nudged Ruby.

"Well come on tell them." Lord Death said.

Ruby sighed and said. "I am not really Ruby Slayer, that you know. Ruby Slayer doesn't exist. She's just a cover for my real identity."

"Then who really are you?" Kid asked.

"I'm Dusk the Kid, daughter of Lord Death and your younger sister."

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

**Cliffhanger moment! Sorry about doing that I thought it would sound good to split her secret into two parts. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please review too! :)**


	4. Ruby's Secret Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, but chapter four is now done. I hope that'll you'll enjoy it.**

Ruby's Secret Part 2

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"Kid has a sister!" Black Star screamed.

"You're lying!" Kid screamed.

"I'm not lying brother." Ruby said. "I am Dusk."

KId grabbed Ruby's arm tightly and yelled. "STOP USING MY SISTER'S NAME! SHE'S DEAD!"

"NO SHE ISN"T YOU BIG ASYMMETRICAL IDIOT!" Ruby screamed back.

"YES SHE DID, SHE DIED EIGHT YEARS AGO!" Kid yelled back.

"Kid please calm down Kid." Liz asked.

"Yeah Kid your kind of going overboard." Black Star.

Kid looked like he was going to explode, but then he realized he wasn't giving Ruby a chance to explain so he let go of her arm. Ruby rubbed her arm and then said.

"Thank you."

"Yeah so explain now." Kid said.

"Um, well it's hard to explain." Ruby said.

"Then just show him instead." Lord death said.

"Yes sir." Ruby said as her body was disappearing till she was only skin wearing clothes and her red hair. Her clothes started to change first. The outfit she now wore was just like kid's except she wore a skirt then pants. The her hair changed from red to black with white strips on the right side. It also looked just like Kid's except it was a little longer. Then everything else changed she now had the same skin tone as Kid and her eye color was his. Kid stared at her with wide eyes. Lord Death looked like he was happy to see her change. Everyone else looked totally confused. Finally the change was finished and she started to breath again. Kid spoke out to Ruby and said.

"Dusk is it really you?" He asked as he touched her face.

Dusk looked at him with a smile. "It's nice to see you again big brother."

Kid ran to Dusk and hugged her tight. Then he started to cry.

"Oh Dusk, oh Dusk. I thought that you died." He said.

Dusk hugged him back and said. "I never did silly"

"Wait a minute." Black Star said. "Kid has a sister?"

"Well a younger sister, but yes." Lord Death said to Black Star.

"When did this happen Lord Death sir?" Maka asked.

"Fourteen years ago, I never lied on my age." Dusk said.

"It was an unexpected birth." Lord Death said. "Never thought I was going to have two children, but I did."

"Is that a problem father?" Death and Dusk both asked.

"Nope, not at all." Lord Death said.

"So." Soul said while he poked Dusk's cheeks. "You're really Lord Death's daughter and Kid's sister."

"Yes Soul." Dusk said as she swatted away Soul's hand. "I'm also a grimn reaper too."

"So do you use two weapon partners like me and Patty?" Liz asked.

Dusk looked down at the floor and said. "Use to have two partners, but there gone now."

"Gone, how?" Maka asked.

"They're dead now, died four years ago." Dusk said.

"Their names were Nightmare and Shadow" Lord Death said. "They were twin brothers who were very powerful in their lifetime."

"And the best partners I've ever had." Dusk added in.

"So you miss them don't you." Kid asked.

"Yeah I do, they were the best before the madness took over them" Dusk said.

"M..madness." Crona said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they are the kishin Asura's two sons." Lord Death.

"What!" Everyone except Dusk screamed.

"How did the kishin Asura have kids?" Maka asked.

"Even I don't know how." Lord Death said.

"They hated their father so much because of who he was." Dusk said. "They never wanted to become him, so when the madness was starting take over them."

"They came to me for help to die." Lord Death said.

"So father asked me to rip out their souls with soul reap." Dusk said. A long speared weapon appeared and in the spear part was a circular holder.

"That's your weapon." Soul asked.

"Yes soul reap can take out anyone's soul while keeping the person alive." Dusk said.

"So it can separate the soul from the body." Tsubaki said.

"Correct." Dusk said.

"HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!" Maka yelled.

"Um I really can't explain it, anybody wanna help with the demonstration." Dusk said.

"I'll do it" Black Star said.

"Okay" Dusk said as she aimed soul reap at Black Star's chest. Soul reap's tip started to glow as Dusk then shoved it into Black Star. Black Star started to scream.

"STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Tsubaki cried.

"Almost there, hold on a little longer Black Star." Dusk said.

"OKAY!" He screamed back. Then Dusk pulled soul reap out. Black Star stood there amazed as he saw his soul in the soul holder part in soul reap.

"That's my soul." Black Star said.

"That's impossible." Maka said.

"That's cool!" Soul said.

"My little sis is amazing!" Kid said.

"Aw thanks Kid." Dusk said while she blushed. Then she shoved soul reap back into Black Star and ejected his soul back into him. "There ya go Black Star." Dusk said as she pulled soul reap back out.

"YAHOO! THAT WAS AMAZING!" He said.

Tsubaki ran to Black Star and hugged him tight. "Oh Black Star you're okay." She said while crying.

"Yeah the amazing Black Star is always fine." He said.

Kid put his arm around Dusk and said. "Man that's amazing sis."

"Thanks." Dusk said.

"Well that's all I wanted you guys to know so you can leave now" Lord Death said.

"Okay well bye guys" Maka and Soul said. Then they left the death room.

"Yahoo! Bye" Black Star said as he pulled Tsubaki out of the room.

"Hey Kid will meet you at home okay." Liz said as she left.

"See ya later!" Patty said as she waved goodbye.

"Um...we better get going Ragnarok." Crona said as he left.

The only one's left in the room were Lord Death, Dusk, and Kid.

"So…" Lord Death said.

"Father, Nightmare and Shadow aren't really dead right." Dusk said.

"Yep, their souls still rest here in the DWMA." Lord Death said.

"Wait you said that they died." Kid said.

"They did, but their souls still live on." Dusk said.

"And their souls are looking for their bodies now that are under the DWMA." Lord Death said.

"So we to find their souls and stop them if we're correct" Kid and Dusk said together.

"Correct." Lord Death said.

"Alright." Dusk said as she summoned her twin pistols. "These are empty now, soulless weapons." Then she summoned her skateboard and got onto it.

"Man you're just like me sis." Kid said as he summoned his skateboard.

"Let's go!" They both said as they left the room.

"Good luck you too!" Lord Death said.

Below the DWMA many miles lower than where Asura was kept two guys with black hair sat on a rock talking.

"So have you found any evidence on the location of the bodies yet." One of them said.

"Yeah they're higher up than where we are." The other one said.

"Perfect so we just have to get on a higher level." The one said.

The other one sniffed the air. "Dude someone's awake again." He said.

"Oh she's back now huh." The other one said.

"Yep." The one said.

"So Shadow should we be worried about that." The other one said.

"Not at all Nightmare she would never hurt us again." Shadow said.

"Well we need to find our bodies before she does." Nightmare said.

"Yeah." Shadow said. Then both of them dissolved through the top of the rock wall.

**I hope you'd enjoyed chapter four. Please send me reviews and if you have any ideas for the next chapter. I'm all ears! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Oh my gosh thank you guys so much for all this support!** **I would have never kept writing this story if it wasn't for you guys.**

**Dusk: I'm so happy that I finally became a story! I would have only just stayed a dream in her head if I never would have turned into a story.**

**I am having a little trouble with the next chapter, but when I finish it I'll make sure to update it immediately. **

**Dusk: See ya soon!**

**Also if you have any ideas let me know. And If you want to make a fan fiction with her in it let me know first and tell me what it will be called so I can read it too. I hope that she'll be appearing in some fan fictions now! BYE! :) **


	6. The New Madness

**Back now and sorry that it took awhile, but chapter 5 is done. Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Madness

Dusk and Kid rode all through the DWMA for her old partners. After many hours of looking Dusk stopped and sat down onto a chair.

"I'm done, I can't look anymore." She said. "It may be impossible to find them here."

Kid walked over to her and sat down.

"Well don't you know where their bodies are kept?" He asked.

"No, father would not let me see where they were placed." Dusk said with a sigh. "They may be in plain sight, or buried many miles under the DWMA. I don't even have a clue of where they might be."

Kid then looked her straight into the eye. "Hmmm." He said as he reached for her face.

Dusk flinched a bit as Kid took hold of a strand of hair, and moved it back in place.

"Ah there we go, now you're symmetrical again." He said with a nod.

"This is not the time for your obsessions." Dusk said ticked.

At that time Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blackstar were all walking over to Maka and Soul's place.

"Yahoo!" Blackstar screamed. "I would have never thought that Kid had a sister."

Maka looked away pouting. "She makes me feel dumb." She said.

"Why would you say that Maka?" Tsubaki said surprised.

"Because being around her and how she knows things that I don't." Maka replied.

"I think Maka is a little jealous of Dusk." Soul said.

Blackstar nodded in agreement. "Yep she's jealous."

Maka then pulled out a book and Maka chopped them. "I am not." She growled as she grabbed Tsubaki's and pulled her as she left. After a few minutes Blackstar and Soul sat back up.

"Man Maka that was so uncool leaving us here." Soul said rubbing his head.

"If she wants to fight me at least make it fair." Blackstar yelled.

Lurking in the shadows watching were Nightmare and Shadow.

"Hmm. These are DWMA students I believe." Shadow replied as he fixed his glasses.

"Yes and they're connected to our meister as well." Nightmare said with a smile.

"Perfect, they can be our temporary bodies for awhile till we find our true bodies." Shadow declared.

"Alright then brother, shall we?" Said Nightmare.

"We shall." Shadow said as he walked over to Soul and Blackstar. Nightmare followed and stood behind Blackstar as Shadow went behind Soul. Then they reached their hands into their victims. Blackstar felt a cold chill go through him as Nightmare entered. Blackstar shivered till Nightmare was fully in.

"He.. hey Soul did you feel anything weird going on?" Blackstar asked.

"No why?" Soul replied back. Then Shadow entered Soul making Soul feel cold as well.

"W...why is it so cold now?" Soul asked.

Backstar looked at him with blank eyes and shrug. "I..i'm not sure?" He replied.

Then they passed out onto the ground. Their eyes glowed till they were just pure black. Then they turned red and glowed. Soul sat up and looked at Blackstar. "You okay?" He asked.

Blackstar looked at him with with a smile. "Yeah i'm fine, you?"

Soul smiled as well. "I'm just peachy."

Blackstar helped Soul up. "So we now must go to this house of yours, right Soul?" He asked.

Soul brushed himself off. "I believe so, Blackstar." He replied.

They started off walking, Blackstar held his head in pain for a second. "Damn this kid's brain is so messed up, it really hurts." He said.

"You'll soon get use to it." Soul said. "This kid's brain isn't the best either."

"But why these to kids, why them?" Blackstar asked.

"Because they have much power in them to help us, and they can get close to Dusk, very close." Replied Soul. "We just have to suffer through this to get what we want back."

Blackstar turned away. "Fine, but when this is all done, I'm going to kill this kid." He said.

"Fine then, just don't make it look so noticeable that we did this." Soul said.

They walked off towards the house. Back at the DWMA.

"Kid we need to think of a plan, to find them and stop them." Dusk said thinking.

"Well we could just tell everyone what's going on so we have more help." Kid declared.

"Yeah that would be nice, but father only wants us on the case." Dusk said sighing.

"Well then we are temporary screwed." Kid said sighing.

"Yep." Dusk nodded.

Lord Death sat in the death room drinking tea and watching something through the mirror.

"Huh, so they mastered body switching." He said as he took a sip. "How clever of them." He stood up and walked over to the mirror. In the reflection was Soul and Blackstar waving and walking towards Maka and Tsubaki, their shadows showing the true people in control. Their shadows were now Nightmare and Shadow.


End file.
